warynfandomcom-20200214-history
Barefoot Personnel
The personnel of the Barefoot Taskforce is comprised of a variety of sentient species, all of whom either reside in Argai or aboard their assigned ships. Each answering only to Crislyn Anessa Waryn or her husband Gunnar Starfall. Comprised mostly of ship-board staff, medics and personal guards, these servicemen often travel with Crislyn during her work throughout Argai. Command Staff Permanently Assigned Xylas Durran Commodore Xylas Durran is the current captain of the Lictor-class dungeon ship, ''Warfall''. The female Sullustan is one of Crislyn's most senior staff-members, second only to Captain Highwind of the Valkyrie. Vorta Tuspin Chief Vorta Tuspin is a combat medic and commander of the Medicae-class Nebulon-B frigate, ''Moirai''. Tasked with overseeing all medical contingents of the task force, Chief Tuspin, a Selkath female, is the direct superior of Captain Wain and the Barefoot medics, although overseen by Dr. Balia Darkstar. Sirra Highwind Captain Sirra Highwind is a Chadra-Fan female assigned to oversee all missions and deployments of the Corona frigate, ''Valkyrie''. Roth Forto Lieutenant Roth Forto is the male Diathim commander of the Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser, ''Deathknell''. ''Commander Forto is fourth in command of the Taskforce, behind the commanders of the other large ships in Waryn-Starfall service. Kell Almeida Commander '''Kell Almeida is the diminutive Utai captain of the Nebulon-B Frigate, [[Whitesurge|''Whitesurge]], Duvnar Tahlee Captain '''Duvnar Tahlee is the Polis Massan commander of the Crusader-class corvette, ''Lorrad'', in service of Dr. Waryn-Starfall. Trained in medical and command skills, Captain Tahlee oversees all deployments of the Lorrad ''and her small contingent of Skipray Blastboats. Sen Duine Captain '''Sen Duine' is a Duros male commander of the CR-90 corvette ''Ringleader''. Lahani Montoya A Polis Massan, Captain Lahani Montoya is the permanent commander of the Foray-class blockade runner, ''Bellamy''. She is the newest appointed command staff in Barefoot. Hanna Rar Captain Hanna Rar is the female Kaleesh in command of the YV-666 ''Maelii''.'' Cheriss Slahlvo Captain '''Cheriss Slahlvo' is a female Sullustan in command of the Action VI transport ''Staryn''. Rainee Buphi A female Imzig, Captain Rainee Buphi is the commander of the J-type 327 Sovereign. Captain Buphi is the official Clan Muintir-Taskforce liasion, often assisted by fellow command staff. Varalas Wain A Polis Massan, Captain Varalas Wain is the female commander of the Sprint medical runner ''Tisza'', overseen by Captain Tuspin of the Moirai and Dr. Balia Darkstar, the most senior medic employed by Crislyn. Arnis Lopez The male Toydarian commander of the J-type 322 ''Stellar Streak'', Captain Arnis Lopez is often seen on-board the Sovereign assisting Captain Buphi with Clan related matters. Rotating Assignments Asha Nost Captain Asha Nost is a second rotating pilot and commander that also flies with Crislyn. However, the Togruta is often charged with transporting Dr. Darkstar or other members of Ms. Waryn-Starfall's contingent. Typically assigned to the Horizon Star Yachts ''Lyric'' or ''Everlily''. She is a celebrated starfighter pilot. Baz Drea Captain Baz Drea is the senior freighter commander in Barefoot. The Wookiee is often the pilot of the BFF-1 freighters under Crislyn's direct command. Calla Bahol Captain Calla Bahol a freighter pilot typically assigned to one of the BFF-1 bulks in the task force. A female Noghri, she is often pursues more dangerous assignments. Nosh Zess Captain Nosh Zess is a freighter commander, often assigned to one of the four BFF-1 bulks in the fleet. A male human from the world of Thyferran, Captain Zess is also trained in basic combat medicine. Pearson Hebsley Captain Pearson Hebsley is the personal pilot of any ship Dr. Waryn-Starfall is traveling aboard. Captain Hebsley is often in command of the Sentinel-class landing craft ''Asmeru'', the personal craft of Crislyn when traveling in Argai. Medics Asha Mavarr Bariss Pau-n-rego Cal Athzaria Erennassisat Talon Kalaila Hyde Ratha Goodner Tera Lanith Personal Guard Andrew Arlos Galven Fexive Ralla Aastamoinen Zon Llandon